


[podfic] seems to me it's chemistry

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crush, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, jock!Stiles, nerd!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/686052">HalfFizzbin's <em>seems to me it's chemistry</em></a><a></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B. [0:32:17]</p><p>Awkward Nerd Derek has been crushing on Handsome Jock Stiles since forever — so getting paired with him on a Chemistry project is definitely the best/worst thing that's ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] seems to me it's chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seems to me it's chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686052) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Check out the text for fabulous accompanying art by [spaggel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel)!  
> Edited for pacing on 5/5/13
> 
>  **Note on pronunciation:** My band teacher always said viola with the same "i" sound as in violin. I'd double checked at [howjsay](http://www.howjsay.com/index.php?word=viola), where they listed it as an American pronunciation, but have since been told v _EE_ ola is the standard, so apologies if it bugs you. This one time at band camp... I was led astray.

## Streaming

(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

## Length

00:32:17

## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__seems_to_me_its_chemistry__HalfFizzbin__mothlights.mp3)** (18.6 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__seems_to_me_its_chemistry__HalfFizzbin__mothlights.m4b)** (18.6 MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to HalfFizzbin for blanket permission.


End file.
